Naruto the Ultimate Logia User
by secretagentman1
Summary: Naruto has gained the power of some of the strongest Logia User in the OP-verse. Now what will he do with them? Strong!Naruto Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Ultimate Logia User**

**AN:Sorry about all the stories guys but I promise this is the last one,and then I'll focus on the ones I've already made.**

"hmm"-person talking

_'meat'_-person thinking

"**Beam"-**techniques

**START**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently running towards the hospital of the Leaf village trying to find his sensei in order to get extra training for the chunin exams in a month._'Damn that Neji,how could he do that to Hinata,she's his cousin,and he almost killed her' _Naruto raged in his mind. He along with the entire village had to bear witness to the fight between the cousins,and he for one wanted to tear Neji a new one,but even he knew at his current level of strength he couldn't beat Neji. That's why he was searching for his sensei,he guessed the hospital would be the best bet because that's where Sasuke would be for whatever that hickey was on his neck,from that weirdo in the Forest of Death.

As he entered lo and behold the pervy scarecrow was in the lobby reading his smut "Hey,Kakashi-sensei,I was wondering if you could train me for the month? I really want to stick it to Neji when we fight."Naruto grinned hoping to learn a lot of cool new jutsu to use against Neji. What surprised him though was the bored stare that Kakashi gave him "Sorry,Naruto but I'm going to be training Sasuke during the month. He needs it much more than you do,besides its not like you have that much ninja ability anyway."he said nonchalantly as he went back to reading his book,Naruto had other ideas though since he decided to take the book from his hands and proceeded to rip it to shreds **"WHAT THE HELL?YOU FAVORITIST BASTARD,DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THOSE WHO BETRAY THEIR COMRADES ARE LOWER THAN TRASH?"**Naruto yelled finally fed up with Kakashi's favoritism "Listen _**genin**_,I am your jonin sensei and you _**will**_ treat me with respect."Kakashi said with an edge in his voice "You're kidding right?What have you taught me besides tree climbing _**Hatake**_ you are a failure as a teacher. I don't need you I'll train myself so you can get back to dick-riding Sasuke. Hatake,enjoy your month with that waste of space"Naruto coldly said as he excused himself.

(Outside)

"Dammit,now what am I supposed to do?The old man is too busy to help me,and all the other senseis have their own teams to train."Naruto mused to himself,until a shout caught his attention "Hey,demon you shouldn't even bother trying to beat the Hyuuga in a month,he'll wipe the floor with you."a villager said in a vain attempt to bring his spirits down. "Why don't you and your little posse behind you leave before you make me angry."Naruto said in no mood for the villagers everyday crap he had to go through "You should learn your place demon,and we're just the people to teach it to you."the man said as a mob formed that soon gave chase to the blond.

(Forest of Death)

As the chase continued to the forest Naruto had to take a chance and duck into a hollow tree,but as soon as he jumped into the tree he realized it was much deeper than he previously thought,and fell into the deep cavity. "Where the hell is it?" "I think it went this way let's go."the villagers said as they passed the tree.

(Secret Room)

Naruto had lost track of how long he was falling as a matter of fact he fell asleep a few times._'Aww man,what I wouldn't give to stop falling'_ and like magic he hit _**a hard metal floor**_ "Yeah,that hurt."Naruto groaned out as he took in his surroundings. He looked at the corners of the room and noticed different elements contained in glass containers the one on the far left had sand inside it,the far right had lightning bouncing around inside,the closest on the left seemed to have nothing but a light inside,and the closest right corner had ice. After walking around and peering inside each container Naruto noticed another one in the middle of the room on the ceiling that seemed to have pure darkness in it. Naruto walked towards it to get a better look and ended up stepping on a floor panel that triggered a platform to rise from the floor that had a chest and a letter on it.

Naruto picked up the letter and read it "_'To whoever finds this hidden room,I leave to you my greatest invention even better than my Pacifitsa cyborgs. I,,took the Logia powers of five of the strongest users of that type of fruit in my world,if you don't know what I'm talking about as a small explanation:this fruit will give you the powers of the previous users,not only that but you will also be impervious to any damage by changing into the elements themselves. You will basically become invincible,the ultimate weapon hahahahahaha,but I digress partake of the fruit and use it as you see fit.'_"Naruto couldn't believe it a fruit that can give him ultimate power,he'd be able to defeat Neji easily once he had it. After opening the chest Naruto bit into the fruit and he exploded.**(I mean it he exploded)**Suddenly all the glass containers opened and the elements all converged on the spot he was at. Sand,Lightning,Light,Ice,and Darkness all melded together and rebuilt the body of Uzumaki Naruto,who soon fell to the floor from the sheer shock of exploding and a basic cellular reconstruction of his entire being.

"Wow,now that was a trip."he said as he steadied himself,soon another platform rose with a book on it. After flipping through a couple of the pages Naruto found out it was a journal on the powers he acquired,and how their previous users utilized them "Oh yeah,Neji you are so dead."Naruto said in a joyful voice. Now first things first he needed to get some new clothes.

(1 month later)

The Leaf stadium was filled to the brim with spectators,in order to see the Chunin exam finals. The betting pools were also busy with plenty of people betting against Naruto as well as hoping that the Hyuuga prodigy would _accidentally_ end the "demon's" life. Currently on the battle floor the finalists were all lined up in front of Genma Shiranui,except for Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. "Alright,kids same rules apply,so will the non-contestants please vacate the area for the match."Genma said as everyone except for Neji left "Will Uzumaki Naruto please come down for his match?"Genma asked taking a quick look around to see if he could find him. "Hmph,the loser didn't even bother to show up. It seems fate decided to tip itself in my favor once again."Neji said smugly with his arms crossed "Where could that idiot be?"Sakura said,not that she believed he could win or anything only _her_ Sasuke could beat Neji anyway._'Naruto'_ thought a certain lavender-eyed girl hoping her crush would make it in time as she sat in the civilian section with the rest of her clan.

"If Uzumaki does not present himself in the next five seconds,he will be disqualified,and the winner shall be Neji Hyuuga.5...4...3...2...1..-"Genma started,until a beam of light crashed down on the arena floor and exploded into smaller particles. Because of this all ninja were put on the offensive believing that they were under attack when suddenly the smaller particles stopped in midair and started converging on a single spot that soon formed into a tall blond teen wearing a yellow striped suit with a coat draped over his shoulders not having his arms in the sleeves,and gold-amber tinted sunglasses. After he finished reforming he looked around for a bit,before looking at Genma "Sorry,I'm not late am I?Moving around at the speed of light can be a real paaaainnnn."he drawled out fairly slowly "And you are?"the proctor asked "Uzumaki Narrrutoooo,who else would it beeeee?"the new Naruto answered as he cleaned his sunglasses.

All the spectators couldn't believe this,the weak demon became _this_ in only a month,and it seemed as if he gained some kind of special power to transform into light as well?It was just inconceivable,impossible even. "You're lucky kid,you were just about be disqualified."Genma smirked "Well,I guess I'm just that lucky,so let's start already."Naruto said as Genma officially started the match

(Naruto vs Neji)

"So,Neji how've you been this month,training hard?"Naruto asked not at all worried about fighting the strongest member of the Hyuuga clan "Yes,not that I needed to,after all you're too weak."Neji said hoping to get a rise out of the blond "Nice of you to say,buuuttt you won't even be able to ssssscraaattch meeeeee."he drawled again showing he didn't much care what was said. "He's dead."Tenten said up in the stands knowing no one talked about Neji like that and walked away unscathed.

As expected Neji charged forward ready to end this match fast,he then struck Naruto in the gut but instead of hitting a solid body he went right through Naruto shocking him and those watching "Try again,I almost felt something."he taunted as he turned around to face the Hyuuga. "What'd you do?How'd you dodge my attack?"Neji asked he knew he hit him but it was like he hit an illusion. "C'mon Neji that isn't all you have is iiiiiittttt?I'm really disappointed if that's all the Hyuuga prodigy can mmmmuuusssstteeer."Naruto said in a sarcastic and laid-back tone that angered Neji. "Well if you are done,I guess I'll attack now."he said as Naruto moved at the speed of light and appeared in front of the Hyuuga "To quote the original user of this power 'speed is weight. Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?'"Naruto said as he raised his foot which appeared to be covered in light,then suddenly without warning Neji was sent flying by a light-speed kick. "Hm,maybe I should've held back a bit."he said as the dust cleared Neji was seen face-down and out cold. "Winner,Naruto Uzumaki!"Genma shouted after getting over his shock,though the audience was still flabbergasted over it.

"How did that idiot win?"Sakura thought believing the only one worthy of beating Neji was _**her**_ Sasuke and was seething that the dead last was able to do it with relative ease "I won because I'm just that gooodd."Naruto said as his now noticeably taller frame appeared behind the assembled genin level ninja "You're so troublesome Naruto,you always pull some new surprise out of your ass at the last second."Shikamaru said as he looked Naruto over in an attempt to figure out how he had literally transformed into light "I'm not called the "The most unpredictable ninja"for nothing."Naruto stated in his nonchalant voice as he looked around for Hinata and didn't see her _'She must be in the civilian stands,well its probably better this way she would most likely have a nosebleed if she saw me now.'_Naruto chuckled at the thought when he saw one of his least favorite people in the village get in his face...as best she could considering his growth spurt "Hey,dead last how did you get that power?Did you steal it from Sasuke?"Sakura asked with anger clear in her voice "No,Sas-gay wished he had power like this. Its too bad that he'll never attain iiiiittt."Naruto said in a mocking voice as he sat next to TenTen "So,I hope there aren't any hard feelings. After all your team mate had a major stticcck up his aaaaassss."Naruto told the slightly older girl. TenTen was a little surprised by his actions since she was sure he would be bragging about the win "Um,no Naruto I forgive you and I agree maybe your kick knocked some sense into him."she said as the tall boy breathed a sigh of relief "Thank Kami,I thought you'd start lobbing weeeaapons at mmee,and as great as that is from a cuuuuuute girl I'd rather have them thrown at me for a different reason."Naruto told the blushing girl and the drawled out 'cute' didn't make it any better.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Subaku no Gaara come to the floor?"Genma asked as Gaara appeared in a sand shunshin,and Sasuke didn't appear at all "Hmm,it seems like sensei liiiikke sttttuudent."Naruto commented as it was discussed whether Sasuke's match would be postponed. Of course as usual Sasuke got what he wanted '_These bastards making the old man bend to their whims.'_Naruto thought as his clothes changed into a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeved shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He was also wearing a long, thick, dark gray pelted fur coat which shocked all those present "Whoa,dude what happened to your clothes?"Kiba asked the blond who now had his hair slicked back "Special seals are in them,whenever I switch my powers they change with me."Naruto smirked and all present noticed it was more of an arrogant and superior smirk laced with confidence,which creeped out the genin. "Sasuke Uchiha's match has been postponed."Genma shouted getting a round of boos from Sasuke's followers. **"SHUT YOUR GOBS,YOU FOOLS!"**Naruto yelled startling everyone present especially with the calm hidden anger look he had on his face "You shouldn't even be talking. What if your precious Uchiha was late when you were being attacked?"Naruto said as he lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth,making everyone stare at him "What?I'm legally an adult,I can smoke if I want."he stated as Shino and Kankuro's names were called and the Suna boy decided to forfeit.

_'Hmm,strange he could have a serious chance against Shino. Why did he forfeit?'_Naruto though as Temari and Shikamaru were called. "Damn,my fight came too fast,and its against another girl. Maybe I should forfeit too."Shikamaru said to himself when he was booted down into the arena "Don't be a wimp,Shikamaru just fight her,its bad luck to keep a pretty lady waiting."Naruto said to the lazy teen lying on his back "Dammit,Naruto if it wouldn't pass through you,I'd punch you."Shikamaru said as he stood up and lazily looked to the Suna girl. Who seemed to be red?

Naruto decided then that the match wasn't all that important and started to take a look around. From what he was seeing the Kazekage was stealing glances at the old man. Gaara was antsier than he'd ever seen him,and an AnBu he'd never seen before was standing in the corner. _'Something isn't right here. Well,whatever it is its gonna be fun.'_ Naruto thought as he puffed out a ring of smoke. After the humorous match,that Shikamaru lost on purpose by Naruto's point of view,he saw something that made him smirk. Sasuke didn't show up in time for his match with Gaara and none of the other finalists had the courage to fight him so he went down to confront the Shukaku container.

"Hm,seems almost destined that we fight. Don't you think?"Naruto asked the boy "I don't care for destiny,as long as I can prove my existence,I care not for anything else."Gaara responded stoically. "Man,you're just a bag of sunshine."Naruto said as he continued smoking his cigar,when he suddenly looked to his left and saw his _**sensei **_and _**teammate **_appear in a swirl of leaves "Sorry,are we late?"Kakashi asked coolly while everyone else were not impressed after seeing light particles combine into a person. "Ye-"Genma started,but Naruto beat him to it "Yes,you are late Hatake and your precious little weakling had his spot taken away from him,and he even got a postponement."Naruto said while smirking at their surprise "Naruto?What happened to you?" "What now you care?Tough luck,I don't have to answer to you."Naruto said as Sasuke grew livid "Dead last,you will give me your spot in the finals."Sasuke said as Naruto stayed in place seemingly not even noticing him. "I'm sorry,but I only talk to those in my league."Naruto told the boy as Sasuke went to punch him,only for Naruto to grab him by the throat and sighed "So much arrogance,Sasuke. Maybe I should end that notion of grandeur. Tell me,Sasuke do you wanna be a mummy?"Naruto said as he stood there for a few moments. No one knew what was happening when suddenly Sasuke started drying up,and when Naruto released him Sasuke was wheezing for water **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"**Kakashi yelled as he tried to help Sasuke "Hn,he should have known better than to attack his superiors."Naruto said dispassionately as he looked down at the damage he inflicted on his teammate,when Kakashi went to attack Naruto like his student but didn't get far because Naruto morphed his arm into a blade of sand **"Crescent Cutlass"**he called out as his blade wrapped around the jonin's stomach,making it seem as if he was cleaved in two,when in reality the sand sucked the moisture from Kakashi's body. The finished product of the attack made the jonin seem like roadkill since he was shriveled up in his midsection "Damn,missed the heart. You are very lucky to still be alive,cherish that."Naruto said mockingly to the downed ninja as a medic came down and carried them away.

"Now that those nuisances have been removed,let's begin."Naruto said as he stood at the ready. "Begin!" Genma said as he jumped away,Naruto decided to strike first and went for a punch to the Suna nin's face,but his sand moved in his fists path "Just as expected. That sand of yours is really annoying,plus I'm at a disadvantage."Naruto said which confused Gaara. His confusion was warranted since no one understood his powers,after all Crocodile's powers required an abundant amount of sand to increase their effectiveness and he had none...yet. "I believe its time to tip the scale in my favor."Naruto said as he placed his right hand on the ground and smirked at Gaara "That's a bad place to be standing **"Ground Secco!"**"Naruto exclaimed as a huge shockwave rippled out from the ground. The next thing everyone knew was that the "demon"had somehow used his power to transform the arena into a mini desert and with little effort, "Ah,this is much better suited to my needs. You know,its almost destined,this battle "The Sand nin vs. The Sand man".".Naruto stated with a smug smirk as he watched the peanut gallery's looks of disbelief.

Gaara's face betrayed no emotion as he kept them locked up "If anything,you've made it worse for yourself. You seem to have forgotten that I can manipulate sand too."Gaara stated with an insane smirk,as he sent a sand spike at the smoking blond. Naruto for his part didn't cower or look up at the attack as it passed through his sandy body "I hadn't forgotten,i was just contemplating on something. You can manipulate sand-"he started as his hand became enveloped in some loose sand ",but can you control it to this degree."he stated more than questioned as he brought his hand down and a blade of sand shot out towards the red-haired boy **"Desert Spada"**was called out as it sped forward. The blade slowly closed in on the insane jinchuuriki,but the psychotic boy raised his sand shield to block the oncoming attack but he was surprised to see the blade cut through his barrier and cut into him as well.

Luckily it didn't cut through his sand armor,but the feat was amazing enough on its own. "How? Only that Rock Lee broke through my ultimate defense,how could you?"Gaara asked. "It isn't important. Lee is strong,and to even dent your armor with taijutsu is amazing. But I'm stronger than Lee now,and if I felt like it,I could easily kill you."Naruto said with a smirk on his face that showed he wasn't bluffing.

Gaara for his part actually felt afraid of the teen in front of him. He actually had the same power as Gaara,only to a greater extent. Not forgetting to mention that he was virtually invincible,Gaara was screwed,and he wouldn't be able to take the lives of Konoha ninja in the invasion if he lost. Gaara upon realizing this fact decided to start early and created a dome of sand around himself as a sand eye materialized outside of it.

"Whats this,some sort of last ditch effort?"Naruto said as he rushed at the dome only to be impaled through his left eye,stomach,and chest. "Damn,that would've hurt."Naruto said as he looked at the dome with his remaining eye before backing off to reform himself. "Guess I'll have to break through. **Desert la Spada**!"Naruto announced as four larger blades of sand were formed,unlike his normal desert spada,homed in on the dome and proceeded through it.

What was heard next frightened all of the residents of the Leaf it was an eardrum shattering scream coming from the pierced dome. All Naruto did was raise an eyebrow at the noise since he had heard worse from Sakura. Soon the scream had stopped and Naruto saw the dome collapse along with the teen within,who was holding his head as if in pain.

Naruto was just about to go knock him out to end the match,when feathers started to fall from the sky which put every non-ninja to sleep. Naruto simply conjured a mini-sandstorm to keep them away from his person,and through it he saw Gaara's siblings come and take him out of the stadium. "What the hell? We're not done yet."he said angrily as he took notice of the Sand and Sound nin attacking,and some purple cube in the Kage box.

_'The old man can take care of himself,he doesn't need me in his way. What I need right now is a tracker,and a serous thinker.'_the logia user thought as he flew up to the genin booth. What he saw was a "genjutsu" induced Shikamaru and Shino fighting a little ways off.

"Do you seriously think I'm buying this Shika."Naruto said as the lazy boy started to sweat. "Maybe I'll dry you up like Sasuke,that'll wake you up."he mused as he reached for him "Okay,okay,I'm up!"the Nara said. "Good,I need you're help. You're good with strategy right?"Naruto asked receiving the so-so hand motion "Good enough. I'm going to the entrance grab Shino and meet me there. We're going after the Suna siblings."Naruto said. "Tch,what a dra-" "Finish that sentence and I'll turn you into a mummy."Naruto threatened as he went to the entrance while fighting off any enemies unlucky enough to be in his way.

After waiting for a few minutes his ragtag squad was formed up "So Naruto is this an official mission?"Shino questioned his blond sort-of-friend "No,its just that if the sibling are leaving the fray it has to be something big."Naruto truthfully said. "So you want us to stop it?"Shikamaru asked "Yeah,besides we were probably going to be promoted to chunin anyway."Naruto said as he finally threw away his cigar,then stepped on it to make sure there were no lit embers left. "Now lets head out."he commanded as the three genin launched out of the stadium.

**AN:Alright as mentioned at the top this is the last one for awhile hopefully so enjoy. Honestly this was swimming in my head for awhile so I wanted to get it out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Ultimate Logia User **

**AN: Holy crap I've been gone for way too long. Summer'll do that to you, after all since you're not working you don't ever feel like doing anything anyway, but I digress. This chapter finishes up the invasion and moves into Tsunade's retrieval (also as a bonus one of the girls in the harem is going to be one that is unusual. You'll see). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto, if I did Luffy and the guys wouldn't have lost on Sabaody and Naruto would have murdered Sasuke by now. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx **

If you had asked Naruto "How do you think your day is going to go?" the blond would have most likely answered "It's going to be great. I'm going to beat Neji, avenge Hinata, and show up Sas-gay."

Instead the blonde's day had gone according to his predictions, except for the giant invasion that was occurring with their attackers being the Sand village and the Sound village.

Naruto and his makeshift squad composed of Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame were spearheading the resistance against the big-gun of this "doom-mung-gus" invasion as Naruto had called it. His classification of the invasion only made his companions sweatdrop, but they chose not to address it.

"**Desert Spada, Parasitic Insects, Shadow Strangle Justu!"** were the attacks that were called from inside the surrounding forest of Konoha, and if one was to follow the sounds they'd come across a trail of dried up bodies, bones, and corpses with crushed windpipes littering the ground.

"This is just great. Whatever they're planning must be bigger than we originally thought if we're meeting this much resistance."Naruto mused and took out another cigar to smoke to ease his nerves.

"Perhaps they plan on unleashing some sort of summon animal to destroy the village, from what I'm seeing it is a logical possibility." Shino offered while taking a glance behind them. His companions didn't bother to look back, but Shino saw the giant toad and three-headed snake doing battle in the village.

"Can't we just get a jonin to do this? It's too troublesome to do this ourselves."Shikamaru sighed out with a dreary look in his eyes. "Hell, no, I can't have someone else go after Gaara. I have an unfinished match with him, and if he thinks he can bail out on that, he'll be feeling my wrath."Naruto said with determination.

His friends sweatdropped at the fact that he was doing this for the sake of his match and not for his village. Just as the three genin were about to take off again two blurs rushed past them, jumping across the trees.

"Whoa, what was that?"Shikamaru asked. "Those idiots, they don't understand the trouble they're about to get in."Naruto puffed out a cloud of smoke that accompanied his sigh.

"You know who it was?" Shino asked the blond "All too well. It was duck-ass and his wench." Naruto told them, he then proceeded to chuckle slowly until it became a full blown laugh.

"Maybe, this'll be their wake-up call. Gaara is already stronger than both of them **(Not like it's hard to be stronger than Sakura)**, perhaps they'll get beaten to the point that they'll have to quit being ninja." Naruto smirked.

Eventually they moved onward again, just to run into Kankuro with his Crow puppet already out. "This is as far as you'll go, we need Gaara's transformation to win this." the makeup wearing ninja smirked arrogantly.

"Do you honestly think that _**you**_ are worth my time and effort?" Naruto asked in a tone a commander would take with one his more rowdy soldiers. "Yeah, I do. You're all younger than I am." Kankuro stated.

Naruto was livid at that statement, he may be young but he could mop the floor with the puppet user. The blond would have stepped forward to take care of the nuisance if not for Shino beating him to it.

"Don't worry about them, worry about me. You still owe me a match." The insect user stated. "Move ahead, and stop those other two. And Naruto, try to save your teammates."

Naruto smirked at the calm teen "No promises." He replied as he and Shikamaru sped forward while the two genin faced off.

(With Gaara)

The two Leaf ninja finally caught up to the siblings in a large clearing and saw both Sasuke and Sakura on the ground heavily wounded and at the feet of the two Sand nin they were after. Another thing they noticed was that Gaara looked like a sand tanuki with only his feet remaining humanoid.

"You had fun beating up my teammates, I take it." Naruto said as he floated down to the ground in front of the siblings, but behind his teammate's downed bodies. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't invite me though." He laughed at his own joke not noticing that was intimidating all those present.

Naruto's laughter stopped abruptly and he regained his composure and looked at his friend "Shikamru, you need to take on Temari, I'll get Gaara." Naruto explained to the Nara.

"Why do I have to fight her…again?" he asked "I mean, I'd prefer to take on the homicidal redhead than a girl." Shikamru pleaded with the blond.

"You're fighting her because this is my mission, you already know the way she fights, Gaara owes me a fight, and I'll pummel you if you don't." Naruto told him in a "no backtalk" voice.

"Fine." The Nara said and immediately moved out of the way as Temari unleashed slashing winds at the both of them.

"When are you going to learn that you can't hit me?" Naruto asked. He slowly stalked up to the girl, who was desperately trying to blow him away. Her efforts were in vain though because her winds would take off pieces of his body, only to have them reform.

"I won't hurt him too bad, Temari." He whispered to the blushing girl "He and I share a similar burden. Now why don't you take that nice body of yours over to Shikamaru, I got you a rematch." Naruto told her. Not trusting her voice she just ran toward the Nara and started to engage him.

Naruto slowly turned back to the youngest of the Kazekage's children "So, you're carrying the one-tail, huh? I can say that I'm pissed about you stealing my shtick though, sand-uki." Naruto said to the insane redhead.

Gaara gave no indication that he listened, or even understood what the blond had said, because he crossed his arms and launched sand shuriken from his arms. Naruto sighed at his stupidity, but was shocked when they actually impacted against his skin and drew blood.

'_What, He hit me!? That isn't possible, unless…'_ Naruto thought as realization hit him along with Gaara's arms. The hit made him go through a few trees before landing in a splintery heap, with his hair shadowing his eyes "You're using demon youki to augment your attacks. That's the only explanation for your solid hit." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter though, you still need to be taken down." He announced as he got back up and smoothed his hair out again, but a few strands stayed in his face.

"**Sables: Pesado!"** Naruto shouted and formed a ball of dense sand in his hand, he then launched at his fellow jinchuriki. The ball hit him and caused a shockwave that blew the teen back, but not before he launched his sand fist at the blond.

Naruto simply twisted around the appendage, and flew toward the airborne jinchuriki. As soon as the sand man was above Gaara he intertwined his fists and struck Gaara back into the ground.

"If you'd just give up I could get you the help you need." Naruto tried to reason with the insane teen, but was surprised when Gaara shot up and uppercuts the blonde's chin sending him into the air.

Naruto used his powers to halt himself, but was met with shock again when he saw a large amount of sand rise from the ground to form the One-Tailed demon, Shukaku, with none other than Gaara in the center of the beast's forehead.

From Naruto's position, he could see that Gaara had used some sort of jutsu to put himself to sleep, and he heard a much different more insane voice scream from the biju's mouth.

"This is just getting better and better." Naruto muttered sarcastically and then gained a smirk on his face. "If he wants a giant monster fight, he's got a giant monster fight." Naruto then flew back down to the earth.

"**Ground Secco!"** Naruto turned a vast amount of the area into sand, and then he brought hand up and started to gather the sand around his body.

The sand started to take shape as the blonde was engulfed in it. Eight long protrusions then grew out of the sand dune, followed by large claws, and tail. Before long it was obvious that the logia user had created a giant scorpion made out of sand.

After the large arachnid was completely formed its master appeared out of its back with a smirk on his face "Let's see who would win. The raccoon-dog or the scorpion." Said the blond as he laughed at the demon's shocked face.

"**Who do you think you are to challenge me, mortal?"** the large demon asked. "I'm the last user of the logia devil fruit, and I'm here to kick your ass so hard that you never bother Gaara again." Naruto declared without knowing that Sasuke heard him talk about the devil fruit.

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you and getting a taste of your blood, and destroying that village behind you!"** Shukaku yelled as he charged at the giant pest.

Immediately the scorpion brought it claw up to block the demon's punch, brought the second claw up and cut the offending arm of cleanly without paying any heed to its opponent's cries of pain.

"**Son of a bitch! Where do you get off on attacking an all-powerful biju?"** the insane sand monster asked while his stump regenerated with the sand left over from his cut off arm.

"Are all biju pussies? I thought you were going to stop that attack to tell the truth." Naruto stated in clear disappointment, but with a mocking smirk on his face the entire time.

"**Wind Style: Air Bullets!"** the large demon inhaled a large amount of air, before pounding on its stomach releasing a burst of air that blew off the scorpions right claw.

"Damn that was powerful." Naruto started to sweat from the amount of concentration he had to use to keep the scorpion together. He didn't have enough practice with large entities that exceeded a dog's size.

Before Naruto could even begin to replace the limb, he saw that a large shadow had loomed over him. Looking up he was met with Shukaku trying to belly flop onto him. **"HELL NO!"** he yelled as the scorpion used its stinger on the demon easily impaling him, and slowing his descent.

"**Damn it let me down!"** he yelled trying to get off the stinger. "No way, that isn't a good endgame." Naruto said back and darted up the tail.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY BACK!"** the demon yelled for mercy. "No, you've ruined Gaara's life. I can't change mine right now, but I can change his!" Naruto yelled as he punched the redhead in the face, forcing him to wake up.

"**NO, NO, I CAN'T GO BACK, NOT YET!"** the demon yelled a final time before he dissolved.

Both demon carriers then plummeted to the ground, but luckily they landed in some trees. "How, how can you have beaten me? I need to prove my existence, I can't do that unless I continue killing." Gaara said to himself.

"No, you don't. People definitely know you exist, your sister and your brother, even me. Killing isn't the only way to get noticed, I can tell that you were called a monster many times in your youth, but killing is only proving that. You need to prove those naysayers wrong, and crush their words beneath your boot. Very much like I'm going to do, see the adult of this village treat me just like they treated you, only I get healed not protected. It doesn't matter what they think though. You know why?" Naruto asked. "It's because their children are my friends, and when I return the older generation will deny my heroics, but their children will praise me." Naruto said as he lifted his arm into the air in a grand fashion.

It was then that Temari showed up a little worse for wear along with Kankuro "Well I don't want to feel like a third wheel, so go on and get out of here." Naruto told them.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouse the Suna siblings hightailed it out of the Leaf, though for some strange reason Temari looked back at the blond.

(3 days later)

In a word the Suna/Sound invasion was a complete and utter failure, in regards to the Leaf's destruction, but most would still say they lost because of the 3rd hokage's demise at the hands of his former student, Orochimaru.

Naruto took it hard, but knew that the old man wouldn't want him sulking about his death so the blond brushed it off.

In more recent new though, Naruto was the subject of much admiration from the Rookie 9 (excluding two), and was appointed to chunin along with Shikamru and Shino. He was also hounded by the councils, like he predicted, and had been blowing their meetings off each time they sent someone to fetch him.

This was something that was going to happen very soon, if the blonde's feelings were correct. Though he had little time to worry about them, because he was being hounded by the Konohamru Corps.

"C'mon Boss, one more time please." Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi repeated for the umpteenth time to the newly dressed blond.

Naruto was now wearing loose orange pants, with black horizontal stripes, and blue sash that was holding up a light blue veil. Also, to the traveler girls' pleasure, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was showing off his muscles. The most unusual part of his new look though, were the four drums on his back with tomoes in the middle of each one.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No." he spoke with in a nonchalant manner with his eyes closed. "Don't be a jerk Boss. If you do it we won't ask you to for a whole week." Konohamaru pleaded along with his friends.

Naruto sighed as he nodded, the blond then proceeded to easily pick the kid up and toss them into the air. For a few seconds the villagers thought he was going to let them fall to their deaths, but just when they were about to hit the ground they were all in front of the blond again.

"There, now buzz off." Naruto said though he knew they were going to stay _'They're too much like me. Ya ha ha ha'_ Naruto laughed strangely in his head and then out loud.

(Hokage monument)

"This mantra stuff is a pain to learn, I can't even distinguish voices yet." The blond spoke to himself "I can tell this though, there are two voices coming that have ill intent." He gained a serious face at this thought.

"Those with ill intent must be met with divine punishment." Naruto smirked at his plan to scare them off. He started to gather a large amount of lightning into his hand, and then threw it into the air **"El Thor"**.

(20 miles away)

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were surprised when a large lightning bolt came down at their exact location. Believing it to be a jutsu, they prepared for a fight, but noticed that no one was there.

"Hey, Itachi, you think that was natural?" the shark-like man asked his partner. The stoic Uchiha slowly shook his head in the negative, and faced toward the Leaf with an inkling that it came from there.

Shrugging to themselves they continued their trek toward the Leaf, so they could accomplish their mission.

(Back in the Leaf)

"Ya ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto was on the ground laughing hysterically at his former team. "What's so funny, you idiot!?" Sakura asked the blond.

"It's what you said that is making me laugh, girl." He stated and then went back to laughing.

"Naruto, you may be a chunin, but I still outrank you. We'll ask again, tell us about these Devil Fruits. If we got ahold of them we could easily defeat enemies." Kakashi said with a stern voice.

"Please, no more I'll bust a gut." Naruto smirked with tears in his eyes. "There's no way for you to get a Devil Fruit, they're extinct. Ya ha, did you really think I'd tell you if there were more though?"

"You're lying; I know there are more somewhere. Tell me where they are before we bring you down." Sasuke told the teen.

"Tell me something, Sasuke would you attack Kami? Would any of you three attack Kami?" Naruto asked.

"If it meant power, yes" "No, of course not" **"NEVER!"** They answered. "With the exception of one, you all wouldn't stand before Kami and do this, but by doing this you are doing just that, or to some people coming close to it." Naruto smirked.

"Are you implying that you're Kami?" Kakashi smirked at him. "You think that's funny don't you? Well then, I'll prove it to you." Naruto then sat down on the ground. "I'm going to sit here for five minutes, without moving. Feel free to attack me, but when your time is up I'm going to retaliate, and beat all three of you with one attack." Naruto stated as if it were factual.

"You're going to eat those words." Sasuke said and went for a punch, and was shocked that his fist went through the blonde's head. His two helpers didn't have that much luck either.

( 5 minutes later)

"*yawn* mmm, are done yet? Your time is up." Naruto said as he stood up. He looked at his former team and had to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all on the ground tuckered out from the nonstop attacks they threw at him.

"Well, my prediction was correct, and as promised I'll defeat you with one attack. **Mamaragan!**" Naruto exclaimed as three bolts of lightning stuck them and knocked them unconscious.

"Pathetic." Naruto sighed especially when an AnBu showed up to take him to the council. "I'll go, just to humor those old fools." Naruto told the AnBu before he had a chance to speak.

(Hokage Tower: Conference Room)

Naruto appeared in the middle of the conference room with a bored expression on his face, he proceeded to lay down on the floor while propping head up with his hand. "What is it? I have much better things to do, than listening to you squabbling idiots." Naruto told them lazily from his position.

"You'll respect this council_** demon**_." an overweight civilian councilman told the teen, and for his troubles he got a bolt of lightning through the head which fried what little brains he had.

"A gnat like you has no right to talk to me in that way." Naruto stated with a bored tone, as if he didn't care that he just killed someone. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't arrest you for the murder of a councilman?" Shimura Danzo asked.

"You can't because he broke the old man's law, he wasn't allowed to call me a demon by penalty of death, so I carried out his sentence." he stated simply because the blond knew that they couldn't challenge him.

Since there wasn't a new hokage the old laws stuck until there was, not like anyone in this village would be able to fill the spot, but if there was someone and Naruto didn't like him/her let's just say that lightning would strike the same place twice in this instance.

"Well, with that out of the way we can get onto business. We would like to know where you attained these powers, boy." Koharu told him.

"I got them through luck when a mob was chasing me. I had ran to the Forest of Death and found a hollowed out tree, it was all a front though because underneath was a secret lab that held a special fruit." Naruto explained without fear, knowing that they couldn't get anymore of the extinct fruit.

"And this fruit it was gave you these powers? Are there more?" the war hawk asked practically salivating at the thought. "No they are all extinct, with me eating the last one. This was the most powerful out of all of them as well because of the genius of a doctor ahead of his time. Its a shame he died years ago, back when pirates ruled the sea." Naruto said fondly he would've loved to meet Dr. Vegapunk when he was alive.

"Is it possible to make more?" "No, now why don't we discuss more important matters, like finding a new hokage?" the blond offered.

"Well, I'm the most qualified to take the Third's place, and unless someone else wishes to I will take the posi-" "Tsunade." Naruto interrupted Danzo.

"She is the only one with the skill, she was trained by the old man, and she's the only Sannin that isn't a traitor or a peeper." Naruto stated since he met the pervert at the old man's funeral and after learning about his pastime he was electrocuted on the spot.

"Well, we have no idea where she is so we can't-" "I can find her easily, with my powers I can listen in on conversations its child's play." Naruto smirked at their sad faces.

"I think I'll take the perv with me he knows how to interact with her." Naruto told them as he left the room.

(BBQ Restaurant)

After Naruto's win against his fellow jinchuriki the other rookies (excluding one team), and Team Guy had taken to visiting this restaurant in order to hang out. The invasion made them realize that in their line of work they could never tell when they wouldn't come back.

"So, you're really going to find the great Tsunade?" Tenten asked the shirtless blond in excitement. "Yeah, I guess. Its nothing special to me, I just don't want someone undeserving to get the title from the old man." Naruto stated, before he got his cheek pulled by the bun-haired girl.

"Speak about her with respect, she is and always will be the best medic, and the best kunoichi." she defended her idol.

"Neji, control her please." Naruto pleaded with the reformed Hyuuga, said boy just sat there thinking about how obsessed his teammate had gotten with the blond, so he wrote it off as her flirting with him.

"You traitor." he muttered, it was just then that Naruto realized he could make her faze through his face. Naruto then did that and laughed as she tried to punch him and she got a tiny shock each time she tried.

"Shouldn't you be more worried, from the stories I've heard Tsunade has had problems with the village." Shikamaru pointed out. "So, she turned tail and ran? What a chicken, oh well some run when the going gets tough. She better hope the pervert finds her before I do, because I may have to unleash divine punishment on her. Ya ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed making the weapon girl try to punch him even more.

_'This personality of Naruto has some serious character flaws'_ they all thought at once. "I hope your mission goes well, Naruto." Hinata said with a blush, but it was still better than when she first saw him shirtless. It nearly took her two hours to wake up from fainting.

"Gods don't need luck, we shape the world it doesn't shape us. You normal people need to be careful though, Ya ha." Naruto told them.

"Yeah, yeah." everyone but Hinata said **"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, HUH?!"** he yelled while they continued just sat and ate thinking about his upcoming mission.

**AN: Done, now I'll point out that Naruto will be using Aokiji's powers (because most of you wanted to see him use them) next chapter, but after Tsunade has been appointed as the Hokage, and the unusual girl in a harem will also be introduced. Go ahead and try to guess who it is I'd like to know your ideas.**

**Later!**


End file.
